


snowballs

by eating_custardinbed



Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [23]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Requests, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: it's snowing. roy wants to have some fun, if only he can get moss out of his room...
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	snowballs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_violett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_violett/gifts).



> thankyou again to the wonderful @spaceviolett on tumblr for this request!!! sorry it's a couple of days late and it's short, but i hope you enjoy it!!

When Roy woke up and saw it snowing outside, he knew he had to go and get Moss. 

Feeling giddy like a little kid, he dressed quickly, rushing through the house to get outside. His mother was already up and watched him go with a smile, forcing a pair of gloves and a hat into his hands before making him promise to be back by lunchtime. Roy obliged and promised (despite knowing that he would not be home by lunch as he and Moss had agreed to go to the new burger place in the local shopping centre) before running out of the house. 

He was about to knock on Moss' front door when he remembered that he'd get ignored. The first time he'd been to Moss' (it was when they'd first moved, he'd been eleven, he hadn't technically met Moss yet) he'd knocked on the door and had been left standing on the doorstep for almost an hour. Over the last three years, though, he'd learned that it was quicker to just call and let Moss come down and meet him. However, when he moved back a little and tried calling Moss, he didn't pick up. 

That confused him. Moss was constantly on his phone, and so him not picking up was very strange. Roy furrowed his brow, looking up at his boyfriend's window. It was still steadily snowing, snowflakes fluttering down and catching in his hair. He couldn't see anything too strange. A smile grew on his face as an idea suddenly popped into his head. Leaning down, he scraped a snowball up into his hands. He gave it a small toss, almost dropped it on the ground and then lobbed it at Moss' window. 

He didn't hear a thump, so he assumed that he'd missed. He'd never had a very good aim. He quickly made another snowball, throwing it up. Once again, no thump. He repeated the process another four, maybe five times, before he heard Moss' quiet voice above him. 

He stepped back as quickly as he could, looking up to the window. Moss was leaning out the window. He seemed to be wrapped in a blanket, and Roy couldn't help but think he looked a little ill. There was snow in his hair. 

"Hi!" Roy shouted up as he smiled. "Why didn't you answer your phone!?"

"I was asleep," Moss called back. He glanced back before leaning forward further out of the window and saying, "you do realise the window was open?"

"Shit!" Roy exclaimed. A woman with a child down the street glared at him, but he didn't care. "Is your carpet all wet?"

"My duvet soaked most of it up."

" _Shit_!" 

Moss giggled, glancing up at the sky before looking back down to his boyfriend. 

"Give me ten minutes," he said. Roy grinned at him. "You owe me food for this!" 

Roy laughed and nodded, and watched his boyfriend turn away with a small smile on his face.

He made sure the window was definitely shut before lobbing another snowball at it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou so much for reading!! please leave comments and/or kudos if you can, they make me so happy!! check out my tumblr @thatludicrousdisplay if you want to request a fic!!
> 
> stay safe and happy, y’all xx


End file.
